The Bird that Believes (Main Universe)
The Bird that Believes is the main God in the religion of Believin' in the Bird that Believes. According to the religion, The Bird that Believes is the symbol of every religion ever made, including ones that don't exist yet or will never exist. It appears when people are doing stupid things in the name of religion, like hurting others then making them stop. Basically It’s the Protector of the philosophy of religions. Its cells are made up of symbols of every religion ever. Its very existences proves the Multiverse Theory. Biography Early Life The first sighting was around the teacup era were cave men would carve it in caves. One of these cave-art depicted a caveman about to kill other cave person because “''god told him to do it''.” The Bird that Believed then appears to him, slapped him with all his strength and told him “''no, you fool…. the only one you should kill is yourself if you honestly think god told you to do that.” The Media Controversy The Bird that Believes started a '''bit of a controversy' when it told the press that legendary film-maker Breakfast Man will make the greatest film ever made in the future, better then every other story ever made in history, everything else will look terrible by comparison witch will start a downwards spiral of people feeling anticlimactic, effectively making media as a hole obsolete and starting the First Narrative War. When asked by New-Head Johnng K'Less about why The Bird that Believes would reveal such a important and dark detail about the future, it replied with "Because my favorite chip shop was out of chicken and mushroom pies and I was in a bad mood" before having a massive migraine. The Shower The Bird that Believes was court using The Humans Shower by Homeless Rick. Ricked Smiled at The Bird that Believes with viperous intent, nobody knows what happened after this event, not even the two involved. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Immortality '- * 'Telepathic '- * - Gives People Epiphanies * 'Time Travel '- * 'Bird that Believes Breath '- Can shoot out Fire Breath, Cold Breath or even Super Breath. * 'Molecular Manipulation '- Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/pr one’s self on a molecular level. * 'Mass Manipulation '- The ability to change the size of anything * 'Portal Creation '- * 'Astral Projection '- * 'Telekinesis '- * 'Dead Resurrection '- * 'Mind Control '- * 'Super Speed '- * 'Extreme Elasticity '- * 'Sonic Scream '- Abilities * 'Unbelievable Wisdom '- * 'Fly '- Disabilities * (Information needed) Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * The Human Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * Stewe, The God of Confusion * Homeless Rick Equipment Vehicles * 'The Bird that Believes Mobile '- A Giant Exoskeleton shaped like The Bird that Believes. It grants its users the same ability's as The Bird that Believes. After it was used by Stewe, The God of Confusion in an attempted to destroy The Human once and for all, The Bird that Believes realized the pointlessness of owning such a devise and he cascaded it into a Black Hole, Destroying it. Facilities Dimensions * 'The Home to the Bird that Believes '- A Place that takes the appearances of a 1910s five-star chines Hotel. The Bird that Believes spends most of its time here sleeping and watching re-runs of Saturday Night cartoons on his 8K Television. * 'Ultra-Heven '- A place that exists outside normal reality, its were The Bird That Believes greets people before they enter the AfterLife, it also were he keeps his paperwork. Gallery (Information Needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * Due to his time traveling abilities its unclear when it was born. * It is a huge fan of the Buddha. * Its Unclear as to if The Bird that Believes is a boy, girl, both or nether. * Its was rumored that The Bird that Believes Tears can cure Caner. The Bird that Believes confirmed that this is not true. * The Bird that Believes as only had one question ask to it that it hasn’t or can’t answered “''Do you have any children?''” * The Bird that Believes thinks 10:31pm 22th March 1941 is the best time its ever been to. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes Category:Gods